Staying Silent
by dreamcoloredgift
Summary: A Lucky/Hami/Stinger fanfiction story, ft. Ninninger's Momochi Kasumi and Goseiger's Agri.
1. Part 1 (Kasumi & Stinger)

The one advantage that perhaps, the planet Earth had given him was meeting some people along the way even though at times, they could be a bit annoying. Just like this young woman beside him at the moment who managed to drag his worries out of himself before he could even stop himself.

That young woman was named Momochi Kasumi, whom he soon realized was one of the warriors who defended the Earth of another universe from various threats. But that wasn't the real issue here.

"I can't believe that you, Stinger, would actually mention something with regards to your love life," Kasumi commented with a smile.

"You're the one who forced it out on me using your machine," Stinger said back as he stared at the Truth-Telling Nin machine that Kasumi invented and used on him a while back.

"Well, I have to use it especially on you if that would actually help me drag things out from your mouth."

Stinger remained silent for a while before he heard the young scientist heave a sigh.

"But seriously, Stinger, can't you just stay true to yourself and your feelings for once? That would truly help you, you know" Kasumi said, nearly feeling hopeless about the situation.

"What do you know about staying true to your feelings?" Stinger retorted.

Kasumi sighed. "Don't answer my question with another question, Stinger. The point here is, you better make a move now or you'll lose her before you knew it."

If glaring could actually kill, then Kasumi would've been dead the moment Stinger did so. But the ninja was only sporting a serious face. That only means she wasn't joking. Well, it wasn't in Kasumi's nature to joke around when it comes to things like this, right?

But things wasn't exactly that easy. He couldn't force that girl to actually choose him. But what if Kasumi was right? What if he would lose her before he could even realize it? Especially knowing that another guy was after that particular girl, as well.


	2. Part 2 (Agri & Stinger)

Meanwhile, one of the missions that Commander Shou Ronpou mentioned to the Kyurangers actually needed someone to go undercover. By far, the only one capable of doing that among the team was Stinger, which he accepted.

But not without looking at Hami as stealthily as he could, his mind still ringing with words that Kasumi mentioned to him the last time they saw each other.

In the end, he just remained silent even after he left the Orion. He was given three days to complete his undercover mission. But before he could even head to the location as soon as he landed on Earth, another familiar face stopped him to his tracks.

"How come you're here?" Stinger asked as his way of greeting to that certain warrior.

"From the looks of your outfit, it seems you're heading out somewhere. You're on a mission?" Agri inquired instead of actually answering Stinger's initial question.

Stinger chose not to say anything, though. Agri just chuckled and shook his head.

"Okay. I'm here because someone told me about your little predicament with that space ninja friend of yours."

"Kasumi..." Stinger could only utter in annoyance. Were ninjas always like that? "There's nothing to discuss about that."

"Are you sure about that, Stinger? I don't think that's the thing you should worry about right now."

Stinger frowned and faced the Gosei Angel. "What are you talking about?"

"If you keep up that tough act, you'll end up losing her in the end, you know?"

Does Agri and Kasumi have to say the same thing to him, seriously speaking? Why did they have to remind him of the same thing over and over? It was as if Kasumi's words weren't enough to taunt him, and now this! Agri was saying the same thing.

"Do you really have to remind me that? I know what I'm doing."

"Oh, really? Well, if you're sure, then perhaps I can assume that you at least talked to Hami before you head out here for your mission."

Now that froze Stinger. Where does this conversation heading to right now?

"Mind your own business." Soon after, he left Agri to that place so that he could finish his mission before the deadline.

"I guess that answers the question, then," Agri muttered with a small smile.


	3. Part 3 (Lucky & Hami)

As the mission went on for Stinger, one particular person in the Orion was truly worried for the orange Scorpius Systerm warrior even though it wasn't really necessary. All Hami could do was to sigh heavily since Stinger left the ship to do an undercover mission alone. She was having a hard time understanding things since then, though.

But one thing was for sure, that worry she was feeling won't fade away just like that. Until Stinger comes back, she would stay restless in the ship, probably even during times when the Kyulette would choose her Kyutama to do a mission of liberating one of Earth's sector under the Jark Matter's jurisdiction.

"Is it Stinger again?"

That voice disrupted Hami's flow of thoughts and raised her head. She soon saw Lucky smiling at him as he approached her. Soon after, the question he asked registered in her mind. She did her best to force down the warmth trying to creep up her face because of that name.

Why does she always end up feeling that way every time Stinger's name would be mentioned?

"What made you think I was thinking of him?" Hami asked back with a pout and looked away.

She heard Lucky chuckle and to her surprise, ruffled her hair which only annoyed her for a bit. "Lucky! Stop doing that."

"I only did that to keep your mind away from him for a while."

"Eh?" What does Lucky meant by that?

When Hami faced Lucky, she saw him looking outside the ship where the view of Earth was truly visible. He was smiling, but for some reason, she noticed something odd about his eyes. She was still trying to pinpoint that oddity when she got startled just because the red warrior faced him with a grin.

"I don't think you don't have to worry about anything when it comes to Stinger. He's strong and capable. He can handle himself," Lucky said.

Hami sighed and faced the outside of the ship this time. "I know that, you idiot. And I'm not worrying about him, okay?"

"How long are you going to keep on denying, Hami?"

The female ninja was surprised to hear a different kind of seriousness in Lucky's voice. Why was he talking this way? She couldn't help feeling nervous because of this. "W-what do you mean?"

"Until now, you're still confused, right?"

Now Hami couldn't understand the direction of this conversation between her and Lucky. "Lucky?"

"You don't have to hesitate when it comes to deciding whether you'd stay with him or not," Lucky said, which made her speechless and mystified her at the same time.

Was this really the Lucky she knew all this time? How come he was able to say such sensible, and also outrageous things at the moment?

"How can you even say that easily? Have you experienced getting confused about something you can't even understand?" Hami could only ask since she couldn't think of anything to serve as a retort.

To Hami's surprise, despite Lucky's smile, there was an underlying seriousness in his eyes which she had never seen before. Even during those times that they had such times when they could actually talk about various serious issues.

"I did, Hami."


	4. Part 4 (Lucky, Hami, & Stinger)

No matter how many times Hami coaxed Lucky to tell her more about what he said, he remained silent and soon returned to his usual hyperactive self. But that was only when she was watching or near the area where he was. Maybe it was indeed a good thing Lucky was known for his hyperactivity and his talk about good luck.

It was a way for him to hide something that was stressing him all this time. But there was no way he would tell anyone about it, even to Hami despite the fact that they were close.

That was because the issue has something to do with her, after all.

"I did experience it..." Lucky uttered almost silently as he was watching outside the glass window overlooking the hatch where the Shishi Voyager could be seen. "You just didn't know that, Hami. It's because of you..."

But all he could do for now was talk to himself about that certain experience he was talking about.

Three days later, Stinger came back with a news regarding his undercover mission and the team soon began planning their next tactics in liberating chosen districts under several Daikans' rule. It went on for about an hour or so. After that, they were all told to prepare for their next mission.

What the others didn't know was, Lucky was able to witness one certain scene concerning his two comrades-Stinger and Hami-from his position where he stopped though he was supposed to go to his room. From his opinion, it really looked like those two were going around in circles with regards to their own emotions. He could see it in their actions, even on their faces.

"What should I do now?" Lucky was able to see Hami mouthing those words, her face showing near distress and frustration-even melancholy, which he found weird.

As for Stinger, Lucky saw him sitting there with his head lowered. So he wasn't sure what his scorpion friend was thinking. But that was just for a short time. Soon after, Stinger raised his head and looked up to the ceiling and began mouthing some words that Lucky was still able to read.

"What am I suppose to do?"

Watching those two made Lucky realize something. And at that point, he also came up with a decision he never thought he'd do in his life.

Lucky's mind returned to reality after that. He soon looked outside the glass window again overviewing the Voyager hatch. He smiled sadly as he recalled the scene he saw earlier. Along with that, he also recalled his conversation with Hami days before.

How was he able to say those words to Hami that day? He knew the answer, he only chose not to say it out loud when he knew that Hami had already decided. She just didn't know it yet.

"Because I know... how hard it is to remain silent."


	5. Part 5 (Lucky & Hami)

Those words were like knives cutting through his heart until now. But they didn't hurt so much now unlike the first time that realization actually hit him. It was worse than the hurt he felt when his luck ran out during the time they just started looking for the three Kyutamas needed to revive the Argo and he fought Ikaagen but ended up defeated.

"She already decided. I just have to make her realize it," Lucky said to himself and sighed once more.

He didn't know how long he had been staying in that room just looking at the Voyager hatch as he was thinking of various things. When was the last time he did that? He had no idea.

Staying silent must have been the best decision he made for his feelings for Hami, if not the most painful, as well. But now that he realized a lot of things because of that, then perhaps the pain would never matter at all if he tried his best to get his mind out of it.

It was the only way he could think of to support his two friends and precious comrades...

"But if that's what it takes to see you smile more often..." Lucky decided not to continue his words out loud at the moment.

He stood up from his position and left the place, finally.

Meanwhile, Hami was still looking at Stinger still sitting on the hallway with his head lowered down. She had no idea what could he possibly be thinking at the moment. Yeah, right. When was the last time she even managed to do such a feat to a person like Stinger?

But as she continued doing so, as she kept on looking at Stinger, she also remembered the conversation that she and Lucky had days before the orange warrior returned from his undercover mission. It was an unusual discussion, if one would asked her. But it was also the one that truly enlightened her-she only realized that now.

With that, she couldn't help showing a smile as she continued watching Stinger from her position.

"Lucky's right..." Hami muttered with that smile of relief plastered on her face. "I guess I don't have to hesitate anymore, huh?"

Hami had finally come to a decision... and it was all thanks to Lucky. How could she ever thank him for that?


	6. Part 6 (Lucky,Hami,Stinger,Kasumi,Agri)

But it was on the next day that Hami decided to talk to Stinger. And this time, she would gather up all her courage to muster the words she needed to utter in order to convey her feelings to that stoic scorpion guy. She smiled at the thought.

Yes, Stinger was initially stoic and cold to the rest of them at first. But he was starting to soften up. She could really see that. It was just a question of whether or not Stinger would soften up when she confess to him.

Another mission was needed to be done in order to liberate a certain sector of Earth. It was then that Hami decided to have a talk with Stinger after the mission was over. She won't take 'no' for an answer, that was what she kept on saying to herself.

But as the time approached nearer and nearer, her hand started to get clammy. Yes, she was starting to get nervous which nearly distracted her during the battle. Yet she did her best to fight it.

Though unknown to her, someone already noticed that something was wrong. Not just one, but two people.

"Hami..." Lucky called out to the space ninja.

She was startled upon hearing that and was surprised to see Lucky approaching him, worry was evident on his face. "Lucky? What's wrong?"

"I should be the one asking that to you. You're not yourself a while back. Are you okay?"

She nodded and smiled. Though Lucky was taken aback by the sudden action, he waited for her to speak up. "Yeah. Thanks to you, I think I'm going to be alright."

Those words only made Lucky perplexed as to what it actually meant. What did he do this time for Hami to say those words to him? But it looked like it won't take him long to understand it.

On one part of the area that they just liberated, Lucky could see Stinger watching him and Hami talking. Stinger was still stoic when he looked at the scorpion guy. But something told him that there were underlying emotions in his friend's eyes as he continued watching.

"You're finally going to do it, huh?" Lucky was smiling when he said that.

"I have to. You said so yourself, I don't have any reason to hesitate. So now I think it's about time I do something before I lose the chance."

Before Lucky could even say something as an answer, Hami went on her way-towards Stinger, which of course, surprised the said person.

"I guess I already lost my chance, huh?" Lucky muttered as he watched Hami began talking to Stinger.

He soon noticed the others watching the two, which he knew could only mean trouble to Stinger and Hami. So Lucky did his best to round up his friends about to pry and take them away from there.

But as for Hami and Stinger, they were actually unaware of the situation with regards to their friends just around the area. She was busy noticing the fast beating of her heart now that she was standing in front of Stinger.

"Is there something wrong?" Stinger asked after a while that Hami didn't say anything.

Though Hami was feeling really nervous, she was trying her best to gather up her courage to say everything she needed to say to Stinger.

"Stinger... umm... actually-"

But Stinger's words soon cut her off. "Can I... say something first?"

"Eh?"

This time, it was Stinger who looked nervous between the two of them. Hami found this weird at the moment but she patiently waited for Stinger to speak up again.

"Look... umm..." It appeared he was truly hesitating. "Have you and... Lucky...?"

Hami frowned when she heard Lucky's name from Stinger. Now where would this dicussion leads them to? "Stinger? Could it be you're..."

But Stinger remained silent and was looking away from her.

She just smiled when she finally understood the reason why he was like that. "It's okay. We can take it slow. At least I can."

That was when Stinger looked at Hami and she was surprised to see him sporting that rare smile on his face. Hami was able to show off a smile, as well, because of that. From there, it appeared that they understood each other, even without saying the necessary words for that.

"...then staying silent was still worth it... even though it hurts..." Lucky could only smile bitterly at those words. But Hami and Stinger looked happy. He could see it even from his position.

So if that was the case, then what he did was definitely worth it. The hurt would fade in time. He knew it. He just had to trust it.

On one part of the city where the new couple could be seen, Kasumi and Agri smiled and gave a thumbs up to each other when they saw that.

"I guess this means he finally made a move, huh?" Agri asked. "I can't believe we still have to scare him like that just for him to do something."

"Do you really think scaring him would have any effect, Agri-san? We just have to annoy him to no end until he finally do something to that feelings he was trying to suppress inside of him," Kasumi replied with a confident smile.

"Are ninjas always like that?"

Kasumi faced the black Gosei Angel with an innocent look. "Like what?"

Agri was deciding whether or not he would tell him what he was thinking. But in the end, he didn't. "Never mind." Soon after, he noticed another figure watching Hami and Stinger from afar. "I think someone did a bit of a sacrifice with regards to this situation," he said in a serious tone.

It didn't take long before Kasumi could catch up with Agri's words. She, in turn, also looked at the direction the Gosei Angel was looking at, only to be surprised to see Lucky watching the couple.

She could just smile sadly at that. "Why is love always like that, I wonder?" She sighed and faced Agri. "Sacrifice or not, it was Lucky-san's decision. We can't do anything about it. Love, from what I can assume, is something you can never force to someone."

"So what do you think we just did to Stinger, huh?"

"Even if we keep taunting him like that, in the end, it will be Stinger-san's decision whether or not he would choose to make a move to let Hami-chan know how he truly felt. We didn't force those feelings in him. What we did was just to make him realize a lot of things with regards to his own feelings."

Both the pink ninja and the black Gosei Angel sighed heavily.

"I know, Lucky-san will find a new love someday. We just have to believe that," Kasumi said, her voice laced with full confidence.

Weird enough, even Agri has no intention retaliate those words from Kasumi. Despite not having experience about love, he wanted to believe in the ninja's words.

 **THE END**


End file.
